


A Kiss Before Dying

by lolalovespie



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolalovespie/pseuds/lolalovespie
Summary: What if Gert and Chase took a little longer with their first time, leaving Karolina and Nico time to themselves.





	A Kiss Before Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Comments moderated because I am insecure and smol

She’s not really sure how they got here. Karolina just wanted to kiss Nico before they faced certain death, which somehow turned into being eaten out in a bathroom stall. 

When she kissed Nico, she was just hoping Nico would turn her down nicely, she wasn’t expecting her to reciprocate. She definitely wasn’t expecting her to drag her into the bathroom and push her against a stall. Nico was kissing her neck, marking her — branding her. Karolina was on fire, she was tingling all over from Nico’s kisses. They were breathing heavily. Karolina had no idea what was going to happen next but Nico had no problem taking the lead. Sinking down to the floor, she slid her hands up Karolina’s trembling thighs. She slipped off Karolina’s panties and looked up at her. Karolina bit her lip and nodded, dripping thinking about what would happen next. Nico devoured her. She kissed Karolina’s pubic bone and then ate her out. Sucking on Karolina’s clitoris and then entering her with her tongue, Nico loved it. She loved Karolina’s babbling as she lost control, moaning with each stroke of Nico’s tongue. When Karolina came it was like all of the stars aligned and everything was right with the universe. Nico gave her one last kiss, pulled up Karolina’s panties. “Okay,” said Nico, “let’s go save the world.”


End file.
